


Crossing Field

by drunkenpandaren



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Post-Equestria Girls Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenpandaren/pseuds/drunkenpandaren
Summary: Sometimes you meet people who have moved forward in life. A story of two worlds connected to one another at very different points in their lives.
Relationships: Applejack/Rarity (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Crossing Field

Crossing Fields

Tour busses in Paris were a common sight, even for a city plagued by supervillains. It was on this day that Ladybug bounced off the roof of a moving bus which quickly screeched to a halt at its stop. “Ow,” remarked Ladybug, flipping to her feet as Chat Noir went sailing merrily over the Seine -- only to get caught by Ladybug’s thrown yo-yo which encircled his feet.

“Gotcha!” Exclaimed Ladybug as she hauled Chat in like a fish and he landed in a rough tumble. “I thought cats were supposed to land on their feet?” she asked with an impish grin.

“Better a tumble than a dunk in the Seine,” replied Chat, getting to his feet and dodging a thrown boomerang from the most recent Akumatized citizen. “Really? I’m getting sick of that boomerang.” He ducked again for the return as the villain cackled on his giant flying boomerang.

“Then let’s get that Akuma before he does any more damage,” replied Ladybug, throwing up her yo-yo. “Lucky--OW!”

Knocked onto her stomach by the boomerang’s return throw, a throw misjudged by Chat who winced and launched himself at the villain of the week, Ladybug dizzily got up and her foot slipped. With a yelp, she fell off the bus and into the arms of a newcomer.

“Darling, love the spots,” said Rarity as she let Ladybug down as the Akumatized villain threw Chat to the side. “Now then…”

“You should get away, and leave it to the professionals,” urged Ladybug as Rarity smiled as the boomerang came in their direction. “Look out!”

But before the boomerang could impact, Rarity threw up a hand as a glowing diamond shaped shield sprang up between her and Ladybug, the boomerang landing harmlessly to the side. “Don’t worry darling, I have this under control,” said Rarity as she clenched her other fist, a rope of diamonds springing to life around the villain.

“Darling, be a dear and do what you need to do?” Rarity asked as Ladybug gaped at her. “He’s proving most persistent in his struggling!”

“O-oh right,” said Ladybug as she reached up and broke the boomerang that he wore on his back, releasing the butterfly. Seconds later, Ladybug released the butterfly from the yo-yo as the world returned to normal.

Turning to Rarity, she said, “Thank you for your help,” she said. “Who are you?”

“Just a tourist darling, nothing to worry about,” said Rarity with a wink, palming Ladybug’s hand in a gentle shake as she turned and got back onto the bus. “Maybe we’ll see each other again someday.”

As it pulled away, Chat sidled up to Ladybug and asked, “So… are you as confused as I am? She wasn’t one of us, right?”

“Definitely not,” said Ladybug, holding up a business card. “Rarity Fashions… well, I guess this is a clue.”

The pair looked at one another before awkwardly sidling to one side. “You didn’t use Lucky Charm right?” asked Chat to which she shook her head and said, “No Cataclysm right?”

“... nope. This is a first. I guess we should take up her offer then.” said Chat. “Race you there!”

=====

After doing some quick digging via a trip to Ayla who was more than happy to help the two superheroes in their quick mutual internet search about the mystery woman with the diamond powers, the two teens were perched on top of the School of Bakery and Patisserie. “Why would a fashion designer be working near here? The fashion district is at least a few blocks east of here.” said Ladybug, confused.

“I don’t know my lady, but there seems to be more to this story than meets this cat’s eye.” replied Chat as he descended from the top of the roof to land on the ground, Ladybug following close behind. “If this is an open invitation to dinner though, I wouldn’t be adverse to the invite.”

Pushing the doors open to the historical school gates, the pair headed into the building where a tall blonde stood, discussing something with the same woman, Rarity, they recalled. Rarity looked up and her expression brightened up at the two young superheroes. “Ah! Bonjour! I was hoping you would find me here. You’re more resourceful than I thought.”

“Well we wanted to thank you. It wasn’t every day that a random civilian came out of nowhere to help us with our local problems.” said Ladybug.

The blonde woman, an American like Rarity, smiled. “Aw shucks Rarity, ya’ll had to go and use your powers didn’t you?” she drawled in a light accented voice, her accent apparent even through her French.

“Powers?” echoed Chat, curious. “Like another Miraculous?”

“Ah, it’s a little more complicated than that.” said Rarity. “Come along and we’ll explain everything. We can’t very well stay here in the city of lights without introducing ourselves to our fellow Superheroes now can we?”

At their surprised expressions, the blonde woman smiled and added, “There’ll be food. Freshly baked right out of my oven. Ah’ve been training here, though I need a place for my practicum this year. But I hope it’s up to snuff for the two of you. Come along now. I’m Applejack. This is Rarity.”

Leading the pair towards a private garden where a cart of delicious looking food was laid out with a pot of delicate smelling tea, Rarity poured four cups as Applejack served delicious looking pastries with cream and other condiments for the food. “Now eat up y’all, there’s plenty for everyone.” said Applejack, before sitting down for her own food.

“Don’t mind if I do!” Exclaimed Chat, tucking into a delicate Dacquoise and delighting at the taste. “This is incredible!”

Ladybug nodded, taking a slow, almost studious bite of her Opera Cake in order to study it. “The layers of the Opera cake are delicate, and harmonious. I can tell you’ve worked really hard at it. There’s an incredible taste to the food, and while it’s not quite what I’ve expected growing up, it’s got a warm feeling. Like home cooked food, rather than a restaurant’s dinner.”

“Aw shucks, that’s a mighty fine compliment.” said Applejack, blushing. “You kids are sweet. Have some more then. It took a while to learn the tricks and trade of this country but I think it’s worth it.”

“So you said you two are Superheroes.” said Chat, working his way through the Dacquoise, and eyeing the Custard Tart with a hungry eye as Rarity tucked into a Eclair. “Where from?”

“A small town called Canterlot, in the midwest,” replied Rarity. “It was a few years ago when we were actually active, but our activities were mostly focused on the more magical nature.”

If Ladybug choked in surprise, she tried not to show it as she sipped her tea to keep from coughing. “How so? You said the Miraculous was new to you.”

“Oh yes it is. Have you ever encountered something called Equestrian Magic by any chance?” asked Rarity. “It’s a phenomenon that I’ve only seen in my local area back home, but I worry that it’s had time to spread.”

“Rarity and I, and five others were thick as thieves with the stuff back in the day.” said Applejack, gesturing to the necklace she and Rarity wore around their necks, not just for decoration. “They’re powerful magic from another world that seeped into ours. We keep stumbling over them even years later.”

“Our friends might be scattered across the globe now, but we keep running into Equestrian Magic on occasion. When we heard there were magic superheroes here in the area, we looked into you. And decided the direct approach to talk to you both would be appropriate.” said Rarity. “Darlings, you two are very hard to track down.”

“Not for a lack of trying,” admitted Chat, looking over at Ladybug. “My lady is a hard woman to pin down.”

Ladybug blushed and ducked her head a little. “We have our reasons to be elusive.”

“As many people do obviously. Still, I hope we can get along, and help each other if we can.” said Rarity. She placed another card down onto the table for both of them and said, “These are our contact numbers in case you need them. Applejack and I will be a phone call away if you ever need us.”

“I might not have diamond-manipulation powers or be able to create constructs or anything, but I can tear an entire road out from its moorings if I have ta. Not that I wanna but you understand.” replied Applejack.

“Applejack you’re being modest. Your upper limit is literally ripping a building out of its moorings by now.” replied Rarity.

“That’s with everyone with me, Rares. And fully pony-ed up.” countered Applejack.

“I know dear, I know.” giggled Rarity.

=====

Hours later, after Ladybug and Chat had bid farewell to their hosts and impromptu tea party, and both Ladybug and Chat had obtained sweets and cheese for their Kwami, Marinette was walking home that evening. “Tikki, what do you think? You heard everything right? About what they said, Equestrian Magic and all of that? What do you think?”

“I think they’re good people Marinette,” replied Tikki, chewing on the chocolate chip cookie. “Rarity’s putting herself out looking out for you, and Applejack, well… her cookies are just as good as your dads. Even better I’d imagine!”

Marinette giggled. “Don’t tell dad about that; he’d get jealous that someone outdid his cookie recipe.”

Pausing at the bridge near her home, she leaned out over it. “A world inhabited by ponies, gryphons, dragons and princesses, I want to see it someday.”

“Maybe you will Marinette. Equestria’s always been linked to this world, even if the Miraculous hasn’t always been interacting with this one. I’ll tell you what we know from interactions on our end. And try to fill in the gaps.” Tikki smiled brightly. “But you know what? I think if friendship really is magic? I think you’ve got some strong allies for you and Chat.”

“Yeah, you’re right Tikki. Thanks. Let’s go home. I think I’m going to secretly offer Applejack a place to study today. I know dad might enjoy working with her.”

“Oooh, she did say she wanted to find a place to study!”

“Yep!” Marinette smiled as she gazed up into the skyline of Paris, the framing sunset of the clouds coming down over the city as Tikki flit into her bag before taking off into a run towards home.

Yeah. This was going to be alright from now on, reflected Marinette, not noticing the ribbon of rainbow magic that flitted across the skies, illuminated by the light of the sun.

Fins

**Author's Note:**

> Published 14-06-2020  
> 6:00 AM
> 
> Notes: The notes about Rarity and Applejack getting together and moving in together in Paris comes from notes from the Equestria Girls staff, released late last year as with their jobs and futures. We can peg the EQG girls at about 20-23 approximately at about this time.


End file.
